


Hose

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto in a mall.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Hose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“What time are Iggy and Gladio meeting us again?”

Noctis shifts his fabric shopping bag—bursting with used games and new figurines—onto his other arm, so he can fish his phone out of his pants. One swipe reveals the time, and he answers, “We still got about fifteen minutes.”

Prompto smiles, as though he was secretly hoping for a ton of extra time with just Noctis alone. “We have time to stop at the washrooms then, right?”

For a brief second, Noctis reads too much into that, imagining that Prompto’s asking if they have time for a quickie in a public bathroom stall. Then he reels that in and accepts the fact that Prompto probably just has to pee. He shrugs and answers, “Sure.”

“Awesome.” Prompto takes the lead, abruptly switching paths through the busy mall—they beeline to the escalator and head up to the second floor. Now that they have each other to shop with, they’ve been to the mall so many times that the layout’s second nature. Noctis used to just rely on Ignis to guide him where he had to go, but now he’d know his way even if he weren’t following Prompto’s chipper gait. Prompto guides them around the corner and pauses before the restroom signs, turning back to ask, “You coming?”

Again, Noctis’ brain back-flips through wholly inappropriate suggestions. When he’s calmed it, he answers, “Nah. I’ll wait here.”

“Okay. Hold my coat?”

Noctis nods, and then he’s got an armful of plush fabric that smells like Prompto’s cheap cologne. Prompto heads off down the hall and disappears around the corner, leaving Noctis at the end of a busy mall, idly staring at stores. There’s nothing in this section they ever visit besides the washrooms. There are two makeup stores, two infant-oriented outlets, a shoe store that exclusively sells high heels, a bath balm boutique, and a lingerie shop. 

Noctis’ gaze halts on that one. Usually, he skims right over it. This time, his eyes catch on the short-haired blonde model newly plastered all over the walls. In the edge of his peripherals, she looked _ever so slightly_ like Prompto. 

Noctis blinks, and before he can stop himself, he’s picturing it really being _Prompto_, posing on a white mattress in just a pair of pink panties and a matching bra. He imagines the ruffled lace stretched over Prompto’s crotch, tucking him back and trying to conceal the bulge, a neat blue bow perfectly framing the yellow curls running down to it. Noctis imagines the white frills drifting delicately between Prompto’s soft thighs, and then the attachment of a garter belt to really highlight the area. Noctis’ eyes catch on another poster, and suddenly the Prompto in his head is wearing a pale pink corset. It isn’t tight—just for show—but it still needs the ribbons tied up at the back, and Prompto would have to hold his bra against his chest as he turned around and sweetly asked Noctis to do the honours. Noctis probably wouldn’t know how to do it right at first; they’d have to take their time experimenting, maybe buy a couple different options, and dress Prompto up in all sorts of different lingerie.

Noctis wonders if they have dressing rooms. Surely people can’t try on panties before buying them. But maybe they do have some for the camisoles and other accessories, and he could crowd Prompto into the back, lock them up in a private stall, and have fun pulling all sorts of different concoctions up Prompto’s slender legs. One by one, Prompto’s existing clothes would get draped over the door, until he was standing there, completely naked: a living doll for Noctis to dress up and down. Then Noctis would tug each new piece carefully onto his body, and maybe they’d have to give a few items test-runs—would the panties last, stretched tight around Prompto’s upper thighs, as Noctis drilled into him from behind? Would the corset chafe against his nipples as Noctis pounded his pert ass? Could Noctis get sheer stockings off Prompto’s legs fast enough without ripping them? 

Could they even make it out of the store with any new purchases, or would trying them on just end up with Prompto on his knees, sucking Noctis off in the changing rooms, until they inevitably got caught and banned for life?

“Hey,” Prompto chirps, breaking the reverie. Noctis startles and tries not to blush even though he’s been caught in the act. Prompto doesn’t seem to notice. He collects his coat back from Noctis, smiling. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing, bud.”

“Should we head to the food court now?”

“Yeah.” 

They take off, Prompto in the lead again, looking just as scrumptious in the skin-tight skinny jeans that he’s already wearing.


End file.
